St. Jude Children's Research Hospital has cancer education programs at mutiple levels for clinical and basic science students. A 3-month rotation for clinical assistants and a 2-year program for clinical associates are available. The objectives are to train clinicians with expertise in diagnosis and management who can assume care of cancer patients and who can utilize inpatient care, multiple subspeciality and basic research disciplines. Other programs which interdigitate with those for clinical assistants and associates are also described, as are cancer education programs for nurses and community practitioners.